icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Melanie Puckett
Melanie Puckett is the twin sister of Sam Puckett. She and Sam were born on a city bus. She first appears in iTwins. Melanie is the complete opposite of Sam, she gets good grades and goes to a fancy boarding school on a scholarship, which means she is often out of town, but comes to Seattle to visit her family. She is also a girly girl. Because Melanie is the opposite of Sam, Sam admitted that Melanie makes her sick (she also said she "always has clean hair"). It is unknown who is the older twin. Melanie admits she likes Freddie and thinks he's adorable. He, however, thinks Sam just wants to prank him once again, and thus doesn´t think of her as a possible love interest. At the end of iTwins, Sam told Freddie that Melanie wasn´t real so he would stop bugging her about it. Shortly after Freddie left, Melanie came up the elevator, proving her existence to the audience (but not to Freddie). Apparently, Melanie is Pam Puckett's favorite daughter; in iSam's Mom, she asks Sam "Why can't you be more like Melanie?" which greatly upsets Sam. (It is possible, but unlikely Melanie will appear again because shots of one actress playing two different characters can be quite time-consuming. However, most one-off characters are never mentioned again; this is not the case for Melanie, so there is a very good chance she will appear again.) Appearances *iTwins (Debut) *iThink They Kissed (Mentioned) *Sam's blog "Are you a Sam or a Melanie?" (Mentioned) *Sam's blog "My Mom's Rich Ex-Boyfriend." (Mentioned) *iSam's Mom (Mentioned) Relationships *[[Freddie Benson|'Freddie Benson']]- She seemed to like Freddie as soon as she met him and didn't even blame him for )]]thinking she was Sam, since she knows how much her sister likes to prank people (for example, Sam once tried to convince Melanie she was adopted). Over the course of the episode, she tried to convince Freddie that she wasn´t Sam several times, even going so far as to kiss him on their date and then he said don't do it again because of a pact he and Sam both swore to. When Freddie ran, Melanie chased after him. She still even finds Freddie adorable at the end. (see Felanie) :An obvious clue for the fans is that she couldn't possibly be Sam was when after Freddie hit her arm, she girlishly exclaimed, "Ow!" as his hit hurt her. Sam never let on that Freddie could cause her physical pain. Another clue is Melanie is a girly girl, for being more soft and weak, while Sam is a tomboyish girl, being tough and strong. Quotes Freddie: So, Melanie... you look pretty hot tonight. Melanie: Thanks! I love your shirt! Freddie: No, you don't. Carly said you hate stripes! Melanie: Sam hates stripes. Freddie: How long are you gonna keep this up?! Melanie on her shoulder Just admit you're Sam, and we can leave! Melanie: I would... ow...her shoulder ...but I'm not Sam! kisses Freddie '' '''Freddie: 'shocked You swore we'd never do that again! Melanie: ''I'' didn't swear anything'.'' '''Sam: How could you make out with Freddie? Melanie: He's adorable! Carly: I can't believe you two are sisters. Sam & Melanie: Me neither. the elevator goes down to an end. (In iThink They Kissed) Freddie: It was just ONE time. ...Except for that other time... But that might've been Sam's twin sister. I'm still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing! (In iSam's Mom) Pam (Sam's Mom): '''Why can't you be more like Melanie?! '''Sam: Quit comparing me to Melanie! Itwins-1.jpg Melanie.jpg Molii.jpg Picture 2xo.png 66779 3943796961.jpg Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Melanie Category:Minor Characters Teens